


Angler Fish

by 506b



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/506b/pseuds/506b
Summary: It's 8pm on a Monday when he says it.





	Angler Fish

It's 8pm on a Monday when he says it.

They're both working on their respective projects, Kyungsoo working on a script for his next play and Chanyeol trying to catch an angler fish on Animal Crossing. Both very serious tasks.

Chanyeol swears he's almost got it, he has a feeling this time! But then Kyungsoo says it and throws him off completely.

"Hey, I love you."

The taller man almost drops his phone onto the hard tile beneath them. His little avatar makes a sad face because he misses the point to tap and catch the fish. But that doesn't matter, it was probably another olive flounder anyway.

What matters is that Kyungsoo, his kinda emotionally constipated boyfriend of 8 months just said that he loves him.

Kyungsoo has never been the type to make things like this a big deal, opting to just make everything kind of lowkey. Chanyeol knew that if he said it it would be kind of casual. But he didn't expect it to be right now, when they're just sitting on Chanyeol's bed in their PJs and hardly even paying attention to each other. Well, Chanyeol wasn't paying attention to Kyungsoo at least.

"You could, like, respond," Kyungsoo mumbles. 

Chanyeol looks at him, noticing how the tips of his ears are red and his eyes have gone wide. He wants to lean over and kiss him, but the angles are awkward and they've both got things in their hands so that's probably not the best course of action. Instead, he reaches over and holds Kyungsoo's hand.

"I love you too," he says, smiling. 

He thinks losing that possible angler fish is worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter ~~~ @baekcore
> 
> also kudos r appreciated! if u comment that's cool too :~)


End file.
